The Shules Project
by nicolewriter
Summary: Engagement/Wedding/Thereafter featuring your favorite Psych couple, Shawn and Juliet. Look forward to your reviews and hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Shules Project

Chapter 1

"It took some work, but I really nailed that case." Shawn leaned back in his chair at the Psych office, resting his feet on the desk in front of him.

His egotism was nothing new to Gus, but he didn't like when Shawn tried to take all the credit.

"Uh, Shawn, you couldn't have solved that case if it wasn't for my knowledge of rare tribal artifacts." Gus straightened his back, while munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Oh, yeah, well I solved it by doing this." Shawn pointed his right middle finger to his temple.

Gus shook his head as he continued to enjoy his cheesy snack. He paused and began typing on his keyboard, leaving a slight orange residue on the keys. Meanwhile, Shawn kept staring at his phone. He tapped his messages tab…empty. Then, he checked his missed calls list…none. He sighed, getting Gus' attention.

"Haven't heard from Jules?"

Shawn shook his head. "I'm sure she's busy, you know, being a badass head detective and all."

"I'll agree, I am pretty badass, but I'm not too busy to come and see you." Juliet's voice filled the room, and Shawn turned to see her, a wide grin etched across his face.

"Jules!"

Stumbling out of his chair, he raced to Juliet, embracing her and lifting her feet off the floor as he spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and relished in the familiar, citrus scent of his Axe body spray, and the comfort she felt, being with him again. Shawn finally let her feet resume their position on the floor, and, holding her hands, extended their distance to arms length. Juliet's hair was longer than when he saw her last, flowing an inch past her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed, no doubt from his vigilant, albeit enticing stare. She noticed a change in Shawn too. He was slimmer, noticeable by the form fitting, black t-shirt he was wearing. But his thick, slightly spiked hair and stellar smile were still the same. Their observation was soon brought to a halt, by Gus.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me too," Gus said, standing up, smiling as he recognized his own sarcasm.

"Hi, Gus." Juliet replied softly, as Shawn pulled her into another embrace, burying his face against her neck, leaving supple kisses in his wake. Gus knew this was his cue to go.

"If I leave now, I can still catch the beginning of American Duos." Gus stood, grabbing his half-eaten bag of Doritos. His proclamation only elicited a slight groan from Shawn as he focused his attention on the other side of Juliet's neck. "It's good to have you back, Jules."

She smiled at Gus as he walked passed her, a bit embarrassed by Shawn's unusual display of affection in front of his best friend. As soon as Gus was gone, Shawn's lips met Juliet's. She had been gone for three months, working temporarily as head detective at a police station in Miami. Leaving the SBPD was not something she wanted to do; rather, she went as a favor to Chief Vick, who was friends with the chief there. However, she finally made the move, leaving Shawn to do, well, what Shawn always did. He hung out with Gus, solved a few cases, and even paid a few occasional visits to his dad. The last month had been tough for Shawn, and three months of separation was finally getting to him.

Shawn broke their kiss, and they went to sit on the couch. He rested his back against the arm on the right side, patting his legs to invite her over to him. Juliet welcomed herself to his lap, curled her legs, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She freed one hand, running her fingertips over his scruffy face, swiftly kissing his lips once more.

"I missed you." Juliet smiled, her fingertips traveling through his hair. Shawn found his right hand, lost in her long tresses.

"I missed you more, but I have to admit." Shawn stopped as a wide grin formed across his face. "The Skype sex was awesome."

Juliet laughed, biting her lower lip. "You liked, that, huh?"

"I liked it better than Quatros Quesos Dos Fritos, and that's saying something, Jules."

She nodded, in acknowledgment.

"I'm so glad you're back for good, sweetheart."

Juliet shifted in his lap, her hand resuming its position around his neck. Her face stiffened, her expression turned serious.

"They want me to stay, Shawn."

"Stay, in Miami?" Shawn laughed. "Now, how do they think you can be a detective at the SBPD and there? It's not very logical, Jules."

"They want me to leave the SBPD."

His hand left Juliet's hair, resting in her lap. She moved her hands from around his neck, and relaxed her body.

"I need to know what to tell them, Shawn."

"Jules, this is your decision."

Juliet sighed. "Shawn, it's our decision." She caressed his hand that was resting in her lap. "What do you want me to do?"

Shawn swallowed. "If you went," he said, pausing. "If you went back to Miami, you would be head detective?"

"Yes." Juliet continued to stroke his hand, as silence filled the room. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want this?" Shawn asked, lifting her chin up, allowing his gaze to meet hers.

Juliet nodded. "I don't want to go though, if you're not with me. If you want to stay here, we'll stay."

"But you want the new job, Jules."

"I do, Shawn, I do," Juliet said, matter-of-factly, "but I hate asking you to leave your home. Then, there's Gus, and your dad."

Shawn laced his fingers with hers. "If this is what you want, then we'll do it. We'll move to Miami."

Juliet shook her head in opposition. "No, Shawn."

"No?"

"I want you to take some time, to think about this. I haven't accepted anything yet, and I won't go back, unless it's for good."

"Jules, I don't need time. This is a good opportunity for you."

She held her hand up, cutting Shawn off. She rested her hand on his chest, before she spoke.

"Shawn, this isn't just about me." Juliet stared in his eyes, hoping for understanding. "It's about us. I don't want you to make a decision you feel resentful about."

"Sweetheart." Shawn was cut off again.

"Think about it."

He nodded in agreement. As they stood up, Shawn wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her once more.

"Let's go home."

Even though Shawn was dealt a heavy proposition, he was collected, on the outside. His thoughts, however, swirled as they walked towards the door of the Psych office. He turned the light off as Juliet walked outside. Normally, he wouldn't stop before closing the door, but he turned and looked at the inside of the office. The moonlight reflected off the desks and the photographs on the wall, as he pondered possibly having to leave the place, one last time.

"Are you coming, Shawn?" Jules asked, rolling down the window of her green Volkswagen beetle.

"Yeah." He proclaimed. "I just got distracted, that's all."

He looked into the room once more, and turned to exit the Psych office.

Their normally vocal drive home consisted of silence. Shawn replayed Juliet's words in his head, "They want me to stay," repeatedly. He knew she had wanted to be head detective for some time, have her own cases, and not always have to answer to Lassiter. Moving had never crossed his mind because he assumed Juliet could find a higher position closer to home. He cursed himself for even thinking there was any option other than to support the move to Miami. Juliet felt for Shawn, using her free hand to gently stroke his. She knew her homecoming was bittersweet for him, and she felt guilty for giving him a proposition so soon. Even though Juliet wanted the job, she didn't want to leave Santa Barbara. It had been her home for the past 7 years, the place where she and Shawn fell in love.

The short drive finally ended. As they walked inside the house, Juliet smiled, comforted to be home. She had quickly dropped her bags inside the front door earlier, eager to make her way to the Psych office. Shawn stacked her luggage neatly against the wall, knowing he could help her unpack later. As they walked up the steps into the living room, Juliet noticed how clean and tidy things were which surprised her. Just getting Shawn to run the dishwasher had been a struggle. The only disarray was video games scattered across the living room table, along with game controllers and several remotes. He informed Jules he had mastered Red Dead Redemption, which she proclaimed was great, not having a clue about the game. As they walked into the bedroom, dimply lit from the night sky, Juliet smiled at the heap of clothes piled in the corner. Some things still hadn't changed.

"I knew there had to be a mess around here somewhere."

"Well, lucky for you there is one towel left in the bathroom, and tomorrow is laundry day." He smiled, pulling her close to him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to do a little at a time?" She inched her lips closer to his.

"Don't be silly Jules."

Shawn softly kissed her lips as their bodies tingled in anticipation. Not making love for three months had been sheer torture for two people who have such a healthy sexual relationship. Not breaking their kiss, Juliet laid back on the bed, pulling Shawn's body down on top of her. She parted her teeth, allowing him to explore her mouth. He moaned as his tongue twirled with hers, the taste of pineapple and peppermint proving to be an artful combination. Juliet didn't want to rush things, but she yearned to feel her skin against his. She jerked his shirt off, revealing his sculpted chest, defined in all the right spots. Juliet was always attracted to Shawn, but his new physique sent shivers down her spine, as she watched his muscles clench above her. He breathlessly broke their kiss, tossing his shirt across the room, perfectly targeting the mound of dirty clothes in the corner. Shawn was already tired of his constricting clothes, shedding everything else he was wearing. He turned his focus to Juliet, helping her sit up as he removed her top and bra. He smiled at the sight of her breasts again as she plopped back down on the bed. Her jeans and panties were gone within seconds, and Shawn threw all the clothes at once, again landing them in the growing heap across the room. Juliet laughed at Shawn's perfect aim as he lay against her, claiming her lips once again.

Her chest rose up and down, pressing her breasts against his bare chest. Shawn couldn't wait any longer, his lips leaving hers and taking her right breast in his mouth. She exhaled sharply as he worked wonders on her nipple, pulling and sucking until it was bright pink from his assault. He did the same to her left breast, smiling against her while she moaned appreciatively. Juliet knew where Shawn was going next as he left lingering kisses along her torso. She parted her legs as his mouth hit her most hypersensitive area. She couldn't help but call his name, arching her back as he worked his magic. Juliet would've let him continue, but she knew once his fingers were in the mix, she wouldn't be able to hold back. She tugged on his hair, pulling him up the meet her lips once again. Juliet reached between them, tugging on his member while he groaned in her mouth. When Shawn came up for air, he stared into her deep blue eyes, knowing what she wanted. He slowly entered her, watching her eyes close and a content smile form across her face. His eyes closed at the pleasure of the familiar feeling, pushing inside her as far as he could go. They didn't move for a short period, enjoying their closeness, the intimacy they had missed the past several weeks.

Finally, Shawn began to move, slowly, intent on savoring every second of their reunion. Normally, Juliet's eyes were shut during their lovemaking, but she couldn't help staring into the hazel depth of his eyes. She missed him more than she realized. Her mind floated back to the first time they made love in Canada, the first time she felt her body against his, the first time she realized how incredibly enjoyable sex could be. The man above her looked the same. Sure, they were a bit older, perhaps wiser. The one thing that hadn't changed was the way he made her feel. Shawn ran his hand along her thigh, urging her to wrap her legs around him. She obliged, feeling his full weight on her, as she raised her hips to meet his every thrust. Shawn rubbed her cheek with his thumb, smiling as he moved in and out. He sucked on her bottom lip, licking it as their lips parted. Even though he had been with Juliet for nearly three years, it was instances like this when he still couldn't believe it was real. He never thought she would date him, much less allow him pleasure her. That's why Shawn held onto every moment he had with her, whether it was an innocent lunch or a day in bed, he wanted to remember every moment.

Juliet's body started to tense beneath him, and with a few quick movements from Shawn, her cries filled the room. Her body shook and she leaned her neck back, almost inaudibly calling his name. Shawn screamed her name, piercingly, as he reached his own climax. Their moans mirrored each other's as Shawn lay on her chest, nearly out of breath. She smiled as the man she loved, SBPD's resident psychic, rested against her. Once Shawn was able to speak, he tilted his head up to face her.

"I love you Detective O'Hara."

"I love you too, Mr. Spencer." Juliet whispered as she placed a tender, longing kiss to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shawn and Juliet had spent the past two days re-acclimating to domesticity, with no one, other than Gus, being aware of her return. Shawn rested his head on the back of Psych office couch, the sound of Mumford & Sons "Sigh No More" humming through his earbuds.

_Love, it will not betray you, dismay, or enslave you. It will set you free. Be more like the man you were made to be. _

His expression formed a fine line as he contemplated, knowing things were not going to be the same after today. Shawn was content with the choice he had made, but he still had to make that decision known to both Gus and Juliet. Satisfaction still didn't ease his nerves one bit because he knew there was one other item on his agenda. Before his mind could continue doing summersaults, he felt a slap on his knee, bringing him back to reality. Shawn opened his eyes to see Gus standing above him.

"Sorry buddy." Shawn jerked out his earbuds, laying his MP3 beside him. Gus sit down, eyeing Shawn speculatively.

"What's wrong?"

"I wouldn't say anything's wrong. We just need to talk." Shawn placed a pillow in his lap, resting his arms on top of it.

"You realize I haven't heard from you in two days?"

"Well, Jules and I were a little busy." Shawn raised his left hand up, his right hand underneath making a screwing motion. He proceeded to slap his raised hand. Gus knew this was Shawn's awkward symbol for sex, only shaking his head in response.

"I did not need to know that, Shawn."

"You set yourself up for that one." He retorted.

A few moments of silence went by before Shawn explained Juliet's proposition, along with his decision.

A wall of bushes was the only thing separating Juliet from the SBPD, as she rested on a bench, waiting for Shawn. This had been a usual spot for them over the years, a place where they had mostly engaged in light conversation. Juliet wasn't sure why Shawn had insisted they meet there, but she assumed he was ready to talk about her job offer. He had avoided the subject since she mentioned it, but she knew he had been thinking about it. Normally, Shawn slept motionless, but he had spent the past two nights up and down, tossing, and pondering. She couldn't sleep either, eager to know what he was thinking, what he wanted.

Another five minutes passed before Shawn arrived, greeting her with a soft kiss before he sit down on the bench. He caressed Juliet's exposed knee, her hand resting on top of his. She could tell Shawn was nervous as he gazed at her, having nothing witty to say, but tightening his grip on her knee by the second. Her hair was up in a high bun, a pale pink sundress flowing over her bronzed skin. She took advantage of the silence to admire Shawn. He had on his usual dark washed jeans and tennis shoes, his blue striped shirt looking more fitted than usual. Even though Juliet could tell he was uneasy, he still had this peace about him, evident in his eyes and calm smile. She was about to break their silence, when Shawn finally found the words he was looking for.

"Let's go." He gave her knee a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go to Miami."

Juliet's lips parted at Shawn's admission. "Are you sure?" Juliet asked, her eyes painted with uncertainty.

"Jules." Shawn stopped. He let out a sigh, taking both of her hands in his, as he began to speak.

"When you were gone, I thought I would be okay. I mean, I had Gus, Psych, and I knew I could eat all the snacks I wanted without your opposition."

They both grinned, but Shawn's expression quickly turned serious again.

"But, I missed you. I missed waking up beside you, playing board games, watching countless hours of The Mentalist, and of course, you know, flipping it around."

"Sex, Shawn." Juliet affirmed.

"I've heard it both ways."

She laughed, knowing Shawn had actually used the phrase correctly. "I missed all that too, especially Monopoly."

"Yes, and believe me, it's no fun playing with Gus. He always gets the property on Boardwalk."

Juliet smiled. "While you keep making visits to jail?"

"Absolutely."

Shawn knew his banter with Juliet was their way of avoiding important conversation. It's what they had always done, but he knew he had to finish what needed to be said.

"My point is, Jules, I've realized that you." He paused, his eyes becoming glossy. "You are the most important person in my life."

She could feel tears brimming in her eyes as Shawn continued his soliloquy.

"Sweetheart, when I came to Santa Barbara 7 years ago, I was looking for something new, an adventure, and Psych gave me that. But if I'm honest with myself, the real adventure started when I met you." He laughed. "I still remember it, like it was yesterday."

Juliet caressed his knuckles, letting her mind wonder back to the moment that started it all.

"You were sitting at the counter, of the diner, and your hair was curled, going past your shoulders." Shawn made a motion with his hand to illustrate the length of her hair. "You had on an orange shirt."

"If I recall." Juliet interjected, her lips forming a wide smile. "You were wearing a light blue shirt and your hair was spiked up. This scruff was going on." She gently ran her hand along the stubble of his cheek.

"You spent the next few minutes talking like a much younger version of me," she said, laughing. "You thought you could read my thoughts, imagine what I was thinking."

Shawn smiled as he stared at Juliet. He had no idea she remembered that day, let alone what he was wearing, and his attempts to make her laugh.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was focused on the case, of course."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you went all badass and pulled out a gun."

She smirked before continuing.

"But, I was also thinking who is this sexy guy and how did I get so lucky that he wants to talk to me?"

"So, you thought I was sexy? Be honest." Shawn gave his infectious grin.

"Oh yeah," Juliet said, pursing her lips and nodding her head. "Of course, that hasn't changed."

She grasped his hands even tighter, and leaned forward to kiss him. Shawn, however, had other plans, placing his index finger to her lips.

"I still have something I want to say."

Juliet leaned back, surprised. She wasn't used to Shawn being so serious, and he had never passed on a chance to kiss her.

"What I'm trying to say is I want us to continue the adventure, and I think the move just isn't enough."

Shawn suddenly stood up, reaching in his back pocket. In one swift motion, he took Juliet's left hand in his and dropped to one knee. She gasped as tears began to form in her eyes once more. He took his hand out of his pocket to reveal a diamond ring, his grandmother's ring. It was simple, but elegant, exactly what Juliet wanted. To her surprise, Shawn wasn't shaking, he wasn't perspiring. Instead, he stared into her eyes, his smile meeting hers.

"You know, I bought so many boxes of Cracker Jacks. Gus and I probably ate a dozen, trying to find a ring, but we only ended up with stickers. So, I hope this will suffice." Shawn tightened the grip on the diamond ring as Juliet laughed, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

She nodded as a wide grin spread across her face. "Yes, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn was ecstatic as he slid the ring on her finger and stood, bringing Juliet to her feet as well. She wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck, kissing him passionately. He pulled her close, placing his arm around her waist, his free hand cupping her cheek. He savored the sweetness of her tongue dancing with his, and Juliet reveled in the feel of his lips swelling from their prolonged avidity. Their lips finally parted, and she swiftly kissed him twice more.

"I was not expecting you to propose," Juliet said, breathless. Shawn smiled, tightening their close embrace as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Shawn, I just hope that you're not doing this because we're going to Miami."

"Sweetheart, I've been carrying this ring around since we went on our lover's retreat." Shawn caressed her finger as the ring sparkled.

"Two years ago?"

"Yes." He proclaimed, kissing her again. "I want this, Jules."

Her tongue flicked his bottom lip before she kissed him again. He tenderly returned the kiss before continuing to speak.

"I do have a proposal of my own."

Juliet moaned as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I want us to get married before we go to Miami."

"Absolutely, but I think we need to break the news to everyone else."

She turned on her heel, bright eyed and smiling, as she tugged him along with her, heading towards the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shawn and Juliet had spent the past week preparing for their upcoming nuptials, with most of the planning being done separately. Juliet enlisted the help of Marlowe and Karen when she went dress shopping. Even though she and Shawn were opting for a casual wedding, it still took an entire day to find the perfect one. Shawn and Gus also shopped for the proper attire. Gus was thrilled to be Shawn's best man, and wanted to fulfill all his duties, which included tagging along for the cake tasting. Juliet declared it unnecessary, but Gus was not going to miss the opportunity to sample various flavors of cake.

Everyone had been shocked by the news of Shawn and Juliet's decision to move. Gus wasn't thrilled to leave Psych behind, but he knew it would happen someday. Lassiter was perhaps the most appalled, and he didn't take the proposal well; however, he knew Shawn was willing to support Juliet by moving to Miami, letting him know he really did care about her. The Chief was thrilled about the proposal, but saddened to know she would not only be losing the young woman she watched grow and thrive as a detective, but also the most talented, albeit immature, consultant the SBPD had ever had.

On this Wednesday evening, Juliet had a clear agenda as she sat on the couch in Carlton's home office. There was one more thing she needed to secure before the wedding.

"So, what has Spencer done now?" Lassiter asked, crossing his legs and resting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Now, what makes you think Shawn did something wrong?" Juliet retorted, tugging at the hem of her shorts. She was beginning to think wearing short shorts was a bad idea. However, she quickly reminded herself of the scorching temperature outside. At least, she was wearing a red, buttoned-up sleeveless top, which didn't reveal much.

"Well, he's like a kid, always getting into trouble." Lassiter brushed back his brown hair that was annoyingly tickling his forehead. "I still can't believe you're marrying that guy in two days."

Juliet sighed, giving Carlton a blank stare. He picked at the threads of his jeans, knowing, yet again, he said something he shouldn't have.

"Carlton, if you love Marlowe half as much as I love Shawn, then you should be able to understand what he means to me."

"I just don't get it, O'Hara."

"You know how stressful being a detective can be." Juliet stated while Lassiter nodded in agreement. "At the end of the day, he makes me laugh, and when I'm with him." She paused, looking for the words to describe her feelings for Shawn. "He makes me feel loved, special. I need him."

"Okay." Carlton smiled. "Look, as much as the guy annoys me, he is good to you."

"Wow. Are you actually giving Shawn a compliment?" Juliet asked, while a grin escaped her lips.

"Don't tell him."

"Oh, never," Juliet said, making a zipping gesture across her lips. "Anyway, to the reason I stopped by. I would like you to stand beside me when Shawn and I get married."

"Uh." Lassiter shifted. "Isn't that another woman's job?"

"I know I'm leaving the SBPD, but you'll always be my partner." Juliet took his hand, even though she knew contact made him nervous. "Please say yes."

To her surprise, Carlton used both his hands to enfold hers. He couldn't say no to Juliet as she stared at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'd be honored." His usual scowl was replaced by a tender smile. Juliet knew she had to take advantage of her partner's softer side. She quickly embraced him, and he returned her hug, patting her on the back.

Juliet stood, thanking him for agreeing to be a part of the wedding. She walked towards the door of Lassiter's office, pleased with his answer.

"O'Hara."

She quickly turned around.

"Don't let Spencer come into the police department in Miami, pretending to be a psychic."

Juliet's expression turned blank, all the color washing from her face. He knew.

Shawn was at home, watching old episodes of Walker Texas Ranger. It was one of his dad's favorites, but Shawn would never admit to him that he too enjoyed watching the adventures of Cordell Walker. He munched on a bag of M&Ms he found in the cabinet, fully aware Juliet was probably going to use them to bake something. Shawn made a mental note to pick some up at the store, hoping he could get them replaced before she noticed. He continued to enjoy his snack, and he abruptly stopped chewing when he heard a knock at the door. Assuming Gus had left work early and was stopping by for a visit, he ran to the door, opening it to discover it wasn't his best friend. It was Abigail.

"Carlton." Lassiter held his hand up, interrupting Juliet before she could say anything more.

"I'll see you tomorrow night. You're still coming to the party, right?" Lassiter referred to the gathering Marlowe had been planning all week, a bachelor/bachelorette party, of sorts. Carlton wasn't keen on celebrating the union of Shawn and Juliet, but he agreed to the party, knowing it would be a nice gesture for his partner.

"I think we need to talk about this," Juliet said, walking closer to him. She was becoming annoyed that he was avoiding his recent admission.

"Look, if you don't want the party." Lassiter leaned back into the couch, appearing to relax even more, which unnerved Juliet.

"I'm not talking about the party, Carlton. You just insinuated that you knew something about Shawn." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Juliet." Carlton leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. "Did it occur to you that I said it that way because I don't want to talk about it?"

"But we should talk. This is a big deal."

He laughed. "I've known all along, O'Hara. Can we just leave it at that?"

Juliet smirked as she walked towards the door again.

"Wait."

She turned around for the second time that afternoon. Carlton stood up this time, and walked to her.

"Why are you angry?" He asked, bewildered.

"I don't understand why you haven't told the chief." She searched his face for an answer.

"Karen isn't stupid. As much as I hate to admit it, Spencer gets the job done. She knows that."

Juliet nodded, and she couldn't help but feel relieved that Lassiter knew the truth. She had felt so guilty for keeping Shawn's secret, especially from her partner, but she still didn't know how to react to the news of Carlton's knowledge.

Shawn was stunned to see Abigail standing on his doorstep. He invited her in, and the two sit in awkward silence, on the couch. Shawn glanced at her, taking note of her short brown bob and petite frame. She also took notice in the changes of Shawn, particularly his slimmer physique. Knowing he wasn't good with words, Abigail decided to speak.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here." She smiled.

"Well, I don't think it's just to say hello. We haven't even talked in over two years."

"I know. That's because I've been in Uganda."

Shawn placed a pillow in his lap, giving him a sense of security. "I thought that was only temporary."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm moving there." Abigail could tell Shawn was confused, so she decided to elaborate. "I met someone from the states there. He's asked me to stay."

"You must be close for you to move so far away." Shawn turned more towards Abigail, being sure to keep the pillow in his lap.

"Yeah." Abigail looked around the living room, taking note of the ocean blue area rug and the organized bookshelf. She knew this wasn't Shawn's style. "I don't think I'm the only one who's moved on."

"I'm actually getting married soon." Shawn stated. Before he could explain Juliet was the one, he heard the front door open.

"You will never believe what Carlton told me," Juliet said, closing the door to their home and walking up the steps to the living room. Shawn's body tensed, knowing Abigail was about to get her answer.

Juliet stepped into the living room and stopped when she saw Abigail. Her eyes quickly darted to Shawn who simply smiled. He knew this was going to be awkward. Juliet walked towards the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room. She put her purse down and made her way back into the living room.

"Abigail." She nodded, unsure of what to say. She never had a problem with Abigail, but the fact remained that she was Shawn's ex and Juliet had no idea why she was there.

"Juliet," Abigail said, acknowledging her presence.

Juliet fiddled with her hands. She felt like dismantling her handgun to relieve the tension, but she knew this wasn't the time or place. Instead, she announced she was going to get a shower. Shawn jumped to his feet, grasping Juliet's arm before she could exit the room.

"So, what did Lassie say?"

Shawn stood close to her, running his hands over her arms in a loving manner. Juliet smiled at Shawn, but couldn't help looking over his shoulder at Abigail. She knew she couldn't talk about Carlton now.

"I'll tell you later. I just really want to wash up. It's been so hot outside." Juliet backed away from him, taking his outstretched hand and gently caressing it, before turning and leaving the room.

Shawn sat back down on the couch, clutching the pillow once more.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Abigail said looking into Shawn's eyes, before looking away. "I knew you had feelings for her when we were together. I just didn't want to admit it."

"I did love you, Abigail. You need to know that."

She stood up and walked towards the door, making her way down the steps. Before leaving, she turned around to find Shawn behind her. Abigail knew she may never see him again, and even though she had moved on, he still stirred up feelings she thought were repressed. Seeing him with Juliet hadn't helped matters. She hugged Shawn, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He loved Juliet, and he knew he wanted to spend his life with her, but he still felt guilty for the way things ended with Abigail. He probably always would. Abigail ended their hug and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Shawn."

Juliet let the warm water of the shower rush over face. If Carlton's admission wasn't enough to make her head spin, seeing Abigail made her even more perplexed. She was happy to be marrying Shawn, starting a new life with him, but she feared Abigail's presence. Juliet knew Shawn cared for her, but she wasn't sure why they broke up. She feared he may still have feelings for her, and the thought made her cringe. As Juliet stepped out of the stream of water, she heard the shower door open and quickly close. She jumped, turning to face Shawn. He walked to her, pressing his bare body against hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer, closing any gap between them. Juliet ran her wet hands through his hair, dampening his tresses. She batted her eye lashes, as beads of water dropped along her cheeks. Shawn cupped her face in his hand, his lips inches from her own.

"It's always been you, Jules, always." He stared into her blue eyes as she returned his intense stare. In that moment, Shawn had said everything he needed to. He claimed her lips, and every ounce of fear left her body. She allowed her hands to explore as their kiss deepened, gripping his firm backside, tracing his defined chest, clenching his biceps. His tongue knew her mouth well, and she pulled him closer, feeling his erection press against her. Shawn broke their kiss and positioned Juliet to face the cool tiles of the shower wall. His arm wrapped around her stomach as he pulled her hips back, entering her, hastily, causing her to cry out. Shawn could feel her arousal with every thrust, and he smiled against her neck as he gently kissed her. Juliet could feel the stubble from his face against her neck, and she leaned her head to the side, giving him easier access. Feeling Shawn claim her body, taking control and holding nothing back, she knew it was silly for Carlton to refer to Shawn as a boy. He was a man, and he proved it with every kiss, every touch, knowing her body better than she did. Shawn started to move faster, his hands caressing her breasts, his teeth pulling on her earlobe. He felt Juliet's muscles tighten around him, and he laced his fingers with hers as euphoric cries echoed against the shower walls. Hearing her satisfaction allowed Shawn to quickly reach his rapture, calling Juliet's name as he squeezed her hands tightly.

**I want to thank you all for reading, following, and writing reviews for the story. I should update again in a couple of weeks. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Juliet blissfully lay in Shawn's arms, her face flushed. She could feel his heart, pounding against her left cheek, her own meeting his beat for beat. His face was flushed crimson as he breathed heavily, trying to recover from his climax. She was surprised when Shawn was ready for round two, but she didn't complain. He wanted Jules to know he loved her unconditionally, and he knew Abigail's visit placed doubt in her mind. Shawn could also see how tense she was after getting back from Lassiter's, and he took any opportunity he could to relieve her stress, which usually involved some form of carnality. Juliet loved when he took control, and she wasn't oblivious to his motivation for doing so. He had explained the reason for Abigail's visit, and that she wanted to say what would probably be their final goodbye.

Juliet hugged him tighter, feeling secure, as his arms wrapped around her. Tugging his chest hair with her fingertips, she placed soft, sweet kisses along his neck. Her lips rested behind his ear, as she sucked hard, intent on leaving a mark. Shawn groaned as she did this, letting his eyes roll back and close. Juliet grinned at her accomplishment when her lips left his skin, which was now red and swollen.

He moved out from under Jules, leaving her face down on the bed. She moaned as his heavy body rested against her back, molding to her curves. Shawn swept her hair to the side, using his teeth to tug at her right ear. She knew what he had in mind, and just as she expected, his lips started sucking, making Juliet sigh beneath him. His hand traveled along her right side, stroking her breast, tracing her ribs, and eventually sliding beneath her body to cup her sex. Juliet moaned Shawn's name as he caressed her. She loved being reminded of how good he was with hands, his mouth. Once Shawn was satisfied he left a similar mark on her neck, he abruptly stopped the exploration of his hands, and helped Juliet turn over so she was facing him.

"Why did you stop?" Juliet asked, a pleading look in her eyes, wondering if he was really going to leave her hanging.

"I want you to do it, Jules."

She eyed him conspicuously.

"Touch yourself."

Juliet blushed at Shawn's suggestion.

"Don't act like you haven't before."

"That's what you're here for, Shawn. And besides," Juliet grinned as she placed his hand where it had been a few seconds before, "you're much better at it than I am."

The pair was interrupted by his phone violently vibrating on the end table. He cursed as he reached for it, and seeing it was Gus, he decided to answer. Shawn was on his back, his free hand propped behind his head as he listened to his best friend on the other line. Juliet nuzzled on his chest as they continued their conversation, confirming their plans for movie night, which happened every Thursday, rain or shine. When they said their goodbyes, Shawn ended the call, laying his phone back on the end table. He kissed her forehead before pulling her in for a gentle kiss, feeling her lips distended from their afternoon of ecstasy. He broke their kiss, examining the depth of her blue eyes. Juliet smiled, rubbing her nose against his, as he rested his forehead against hers. They both got up and started to get dressed, knowing Gus would be there in a few minutes. Shawn's bright idea would have to wait. Juliet put on her usual lounging attire, an SBPD t-shirt and a pair of Shawn's boxer shorts. He tied on some black pajama bottoms and threw on a fitted gray t-shirt. She pulled Shawn into the bathroom where they washed their hands and brushed their teeth, before returning to the bedroom. Juliet rested on the edge of the bed, squirting some lotion in her hands. He took a spot next to her, and she rubbed her hands with his own, sharing the moisturizer with him.

"So, what did Lassie say?"

Juliet continued massaging her hands with his, avoiding eye contact. She wished she had kept quiet about Carlton, because she wasn't sure Shawn could handle the truth.

"It doesn't really matter."

"Jules, don't be the 2 Live Crew song that our parents didn't want us to listen to." He rested one of his hands on her knee.

"Baby, our parents didn't want us to listen to any of their songs," she said, placing her hands over his.

"That's actually true." He nodded, sitting closer to her.

"Your point?"

"You can't just leave me hanging, Jules. What did he say?"

Juliet bit her lower lip, letting out a sigh. "He knows you're not a psychic."

Shawn raised his eyebrows as his tongue teased the right edge of his mouth, his thoughts swirling.

"He told me he's always known. I couldn't believe it. I still can't."

She searched his eyes, an evident look of horror on his face.

"Wh…why didn't he tell the chief?" Shawn pondered.

"Carlton thinks she knows."

"They've talked about it?" His voice screeched, eyes darkening.

"No." Juliet reassured him, gripping his hands. "Not that I know of."

"So, I've basically been doing this," Shawn said pointing his middle finger to his temple, "for nothing?"

"It appears that way, yes."

Juliet knew that wasn't what Shawn wanted to hear. He buried his face in his hands, leaning forward so he was facing the floor. She caressed his back with her right hand before wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You know this doesn't change anything."

"It absolutely does, Jules." He looked over to her, his brows furrowed. "How am I supposed to act at the party Lassie's giving us, knowing I've been making an ass of myself this whole time?"

"You still needed to act that way. When we're in the field, you can't act as if you're a trained detective."

"I am a detective." He defended.

"In every sense of the word, yes, but you are hired as a consultant. Do you get what I'm saying, Shawn?" She tried to make eye contact with him as he avoided her stare. "You have to have a special set of skills to be a consultant, and just being a good detective, it doesn't cut it on paper."

Shawn looked over at Juliet, knowing she was right. He still cringed, thinking of the times he had pretended to get vibrations, visions. The moments he shrieked like a fool, acting as if he wasn't in control of his own faculties. At least he could have toned it down if he knew the department wasn't buying his act.

"I guess you're the only person who ever believed me."

"I loved you. I was naïve, but I always had doubt."

Shawn grinned. "I guess I'm not as good as I think, huh?"

Juliet stroked his side, using her free hand to rub the stubble on his chin, with her thumb.

"You're a damn good detective. Carlton knows that, and so does the chief. You shouldn't be ashamed, Shawn."

"Not even of the time I acted like a cat was giving me telepathic messages?"

They both laughed at Shawn's recollection. "I thought it was funny, and besides, there was nothing sexier than watching you carry around a cat for a few days." He gave Juliet that wide grin, stirring feelings inside her that would have to wait, as they heard a knock at the door. Jules announced she needed to give her mother a call, and Shawn briskly kissed her before leaving the room, knowing Gus would be the one at the door this time.

Once Gus was welcomed inside, he and Shawn wondered into the kitchen to prepare snacks. As Gus searched the cabinets, preferably for chocolate, Shawn turned on the gas range and started to prepare some Jiffy Pop. Knowing one package wouldn't be enough; Gus ignited another burner and worked to prepare another.

"Jules just told me some interesting information," Shawn said rapidly moving the Jiffy container over the burner as it started to pop.

"And what would that be?"

"Lassie knows I'm not a psychic." Shawn uttered the words, without skipping a beat, as Gus went into panic mode. He dropped his container of Jiffy Pop on the floor, and quickly recovered it, placing it back over the range as the contents continued to sizzle.

"What do you mean, he knows? How?" Gus' bewildered expression made Shawn want to laugh, but admittedly, he was still in shock himself. "Did Jules tell him?"

"C'mon son." Shawn raised his chin, narrowing his eyes at Gus. "You know she wouldn't do that to me."

"Well, explain how he knew." Shawn removed his popcorn from the range, placing it on a trivet to cool.

"I don't know, Gus. Jules said he told her he always knew."

"And he didn't tell the chief? That doesn't make any sense, Shawn." Gus shook his head as he turned the stove range off, placing his cooked popcorn on the counter, beside Shawn's.

"That, I don't get. Maybe he values my work more than I thought." He grinned, dumping the cooked popcorn in two separate bowls.

"Our work, Shawn." Gus corrected.

Juliet tapped the end call button on her cell when she finished talking to her mom. She smiled as she looked at her mother's contact photo. Juliet knew that only talking to her mom once a week wasn't enough. She found herself so busy with work, never taking an extra five minutes to call her. Jules hoped she could change that. She wanted to, for the sake of their relationship. Knowing she would see her mom in two days, for the wedding, Juliet didn't dwell on what she hadn't done; rather, she vowed to make an honest effort to strengthen their bond. Before leaving the bedroom, Juliet caught a glimpse of her birth control pills on the end table, reminding her it was time to take the daily little pill. She grabbed the plastic sleeve, punched out one of the pills, and walked into the bathroom. After running some water into a small glass, she swallowed it. Juliet looked into the mirror as she dumped the remaining water into the sink. She and Shawn had never talked about having children, and she knew the subject needed to be tackled before their wedding day. Instead of continuing to ponder, she walked out of the bathroom and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. As Juliet walked into the living room, she found Shawn and Gus, each with a bra strapped around their heads.

"Shawn, what in the hell?" Juliet threw her arms up, in disbelief. "You really think it's appropriate to wear my bras like that?"

"Man." Gus jumped up, jerking the white, lace bra off. "You told me this was new."

"Yes, it is. She's only wore it once." Shawn shot back.

"You're still not answering my question." Juliet sat down on the couch, with Gus resuming his position at the center of the sofa.

"Jules, is there any other way to watch Weird Science?"

"The two of you are not Anthony Michael Hall and Ilan Mitchell-Smith. And you shouldn't be wearing my bras." Juliet smirked as she rested her legs across Gus' lap. He handed her a bowl of popcorn, which she started to enjoy.

"Would you have preferred I got them elsewhere?" Shawn asked, adjusting the red bra he refused to move off his head.

"I'm sure your mom left some at your dad's." Juliet leered, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She knew she had hit a nerve.

"That's low, Jules." He chose to remove the bra from his head, placing it in the floor, with a disgusted look on his face. Gus chuckled, knowing Juliet's comment had triggered Shawn's memory of catching his parents having sex.

About ten minutes in, Juliet began to crave chocolate, eyeing the bag of M&Ms between the guys. She asked Shawn to pass the bag, but he held it up and shook it, signaling it was empty.

"How did you eat an entire bag of M&Ms?"

"Well, I started on them earlier." Shawn paused. "You know M&Ms don't go far, sweetheart."

Juliet grunted as placed a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth, realizing that would be the only snack she would have that evening. Shawn got off the couch, walked to the kitchen, and started digging through the cabinets as Gus had earlier. Finally, he found what he was searching for, and returned to Juliet, giving her a bag of Hershey's kisses. Shawn had a sly grin on his face as he sat back down, next to Gus.

"These are my favorite." Jules smiled at Shawn as she opened the bag. After carefully opening one of the wrappers and placing a Hershey's kiss in her mouth, she looked up to find them staring at her.

"Oh, I see," Juliet said, shifting the piece of chocolate to one side of her mouth so she could speak. "You guys don't share the M&Ms, but I should share these?"

They both continued to look at her with pleading eyes, until she grabbed what she wanted and passed the bag to them.

"Gus, did Shawn tell you about Abigail stopping by?"

"No." He looked over to Shawn. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well." Shawn began to speak, taking a sip of water. "I also didn't tell you about flipping it around with Juliet before you arrived, twice, I might add."

"Shawn!" Juliet scolded him as her face angered. Gus closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head back and forth, hoping to erase what he just heard from memory.

"What?" Shawn shrugged his shoulders as Juliet warned him with her stare. "We have a healthy sexual relationship. I can't help it if Gus can only split it up half moon style with a pillow."

"For your information, Shawn, I have a girl." Gus proclaimed in snide tone.

"Buddy, the barista at Starbucks doesn't count."

"I have a girlfriend, a real girlfriend. You'll meet her, tomorrow night at Lassie's." Gus referred to the party Carlton and Marlowe were hosting for Shawn and Juliet.

"Really?" Juliet asked, curiously. "Things are serious?"

"Very serious. She's the one."

"You said that about Rachael too." Shawn proclaimed.

Gus ate another Hershey's kiss, choosing to ignore him. Shawn's eyes met Juliet's long enough to watch her mouth the word stop. He took her advice and stayed mum as they watched the movie. He eventually informed Gus of the reason for Abigail's visit, quickly getting off the subject. As always, Gus fell asleep halfway through the film, leaving Shawn to massage Juliet's feet, which were still stretched across Gus' lap. Once the movie was finished, Shawn walked Gus out. When he returned inside, Juliet was nowhere to be found. After looking through all the rooms, he finally discovered her on the veranda. He walked outside, a gentle breeze disheveling his hair. Juliet turned, smiling at him, as her arms remained propped on the banister. His chest pressed against her back as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Why are you out here, Jules?"

"Just thinking." She stared at the lush, green grass, picturing their children running across the lawn. Of course, she knew their backyard would be in Miami, but she enjoyed the image playing in her head. She could see Shawn, tossing a football to their son as she and their daughter pitched a softball to one another.

"Thinking about?"

Shawn's question forced Juliet to lose her train of thought, as she erased the grin from her face. He could feel her body tense in response to his question, and he shifted his arms to wrap around her back, spinning her around to face him. Shawn didn't know what was wrong with Jules, so he decided to press further.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry if the bra thing upset you." Juliet looked up at him, a slight smirk forming at the corner of her lips. "And I know I shouldn't have told Gus we made love."

"This isn't about any of that." Juliet raised an eyebrow. "But, I would prefer you not put my undergarments out for display, and talk about our sex life."

Shawn nodded. "Duly noted. Is it the M&Ms, because I'll go buy more, I promise."

"No, Shawn." Juliet laughed.

"Well, I'm at a loss, sweet Jules."

He moved closer to her, resting his forehead against hers. Juliet pressed a soft kiss to his lips before leaning back to look into Shawn's hazel eyes. She knew she probably wouldn't have another opportunity before they were married to discuss having children, but she was afraid of how Shawn would react. His gaze deepened, and Juliet knew she needed to ask him, before he had other ideas.

"Shawn." Juliet stopped, only able to utter his name. She had to do this.

"Juliet, just tell me. Okay? I'm not as emotional as Gus. I can handle it."

She smiled at his crack on Gus, biting the inside of her lip before speaking.

"Do you want to have children?"

He pursed his lips, eyes searching as he considered her question. Juliet was afraid this was a look of disapproval, but it was actually Shawn's way of comprehending the heavy question she had asked him.

"Of course, Jules. I can't wait to have little Shawn and Juliet's running around the house."

His smile and apparent truthfulness comforted Juliet and she pressed her body closer to his, resting her arms around his neck.

"How many kids are you talking, babe?"

"Mmm." Shawn moaned in his usual sharp tone. "I was thinking we would try to compete with the Duggars, which would mean 19, at the least."

She laughed at Shawn's absurdity, which only turned him on more.

"Let's start with one."

He grinned as he captured her lips with his own. Their kiss intensified as Shawn explored her mouth with his skillful tongue, brushing the inside of her cheeks as his tongue performed cartwheels with hers. Her mind wondered, thinking of how talented his mouth was in other places. Shawn groaned as his erection pressed against her leg, the thought of having children with Juliet, only serving to heighten his desire. Of course, the ideation had crossed his mind before, but he chose to ignore it, as he did any serious subject matter. Shawn let one of his hands wonder beneath her shirt, as he fondled her breast, pulling and stroking gently. Juliet quickly broke their kiss, knowing their conversation wasn't finished.

"What's wrong?" Shawn was perplexed as he removed his hand from underneath her shirt, resting it at her lower back.

Juliet was breathless, her lips swollen, cheeks flushed. "You're serious about wanting kids?"

"Yes." Shawn swallowed deeply, trying to catch his breath. "Does that surprise you?"

"Well, it takes a lot of maturity to raise a child. Are you ready for that kind of responsibility?"

"God, are you pregnant?" Shawn asked, turning pale at the thought.

"No, you know I'm on the pill." Juliet slapped his arm.

"Well, then. I think I still have time to be silly, Jules."

She smirked. "I just want you to be prepared, that's all."

"Don't worry." He pulled her close. "When the day comes, I will be."

Juliet nodded, accepting his admission. She claimed his lips again while he let his pants fall, before removing hers. Normally, she wouldn't agree to such a display outdoors, but she knew their backyard wasn't in view of their neighbors. Even if it was, she wanted Shawn. He pressed Juliet's back against the banister, lifting one of her legs as he entered her. To his surprise, she screamed his name, making him fear he had hurt her, but her pleasurable moans that followed diminished the thought. He decided to take it slow, relishing in every thrust, every whimper she made into his mouth as he kissed her tenderly. Juliet bunched his shirt with her hands, kissing him even deeper as he lifted her, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. Shawn carried her back inside, quickly closing the door to the veranda. He stumbled over to the sofa, crashing down as she remained in his lap. Juliet continued the pace he had set before, moving slowly, feeling all of him inside her. Shawn smiled as she closed her eyes, watching her lips part as she tugged his hair. He never thought the blonde detective, innocently sitting behind her desk at the SBPD, would be writhing before him, astride him, holding nothing back. Of course, she had done this before, many times, but it felt new to Shawn each instant, forcing him to remember the unstained behavior she exhibited before they were together.

He leaned forward, kissing Juliet soundly as he moved beneath her, keeping the rhythm as her legs weakened. Shawn broke their kiss, grasping her face between his hands. Juliet mirrored his motion, staring into his eyes as he jerked his hips upward, going deeper, and making her gasp. He felt her clench around him as her fingernails pressed into his scalp. She panted before him, crying, trembling. Shawn's teeth grazed her jaw line as he found his own release.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Juliet was driving down the road, lightly gripping the steering wheel of her Volkswagen Beetle. She should have been focused, but the upcoming nuptials consumed her thoughts. Tomorrow was the big day, but she still needed clarity, hoping Shawn's heart was in the right place. She let out a sigh, parking her car outside Henry's house. Juliet knew he was the person she needed to speak with to put her mind at ease. Stepping out of the car, she ran her hands through her straightened hair, attempting to smooth any flyaways. She adjusted her white, flowing tank and jeans, her black heels clicking against the pavement, as she walked towards the door. Juliet could feel her phone vibrating in her purse, no doubt a call from Shawn, but she chose to ignore it. She knew he would only be angry if he knew she was on a mission to speak with his father. Juliet knocked on the door, and within seconds, Henry let her in.

"I love the shirt." Juliet smiled, looking at Henry sporting one of his typical aloha floral prints.

"Thanks. I've had this one for a while."

They walked into Henry's living room, and she sit down on the couch, while Henry rested in the chair adjacent to her.

"So, what brings you by, Juliet?"

"Well." She crossed her legs. "Shawn and I are, of course, getting married tomorrow."

"Right, right, it's the big day." He smiled.

"Yes." She beamed. "I wanted to talk to you because I'm afraid Shawn hasn't really thought it through."

"You think he has doubts?"

Juliet looked down at the floor, clasping her hands together to prevent fidgeting.

"He says he wants this, but I feel like he's just agreeing to the move and getting married to me because he thinks that's what I expect." Juliet looked up again to meet Henry's gaze.

"Is it?" he asked, shifting in his chair.

Juliet shook her head. "No." She paused. "I don't. Do I want the new job? Of course," she nodded. "And I want us to get married." Juliet stopped again before continuing. "You know Shawn better than anyone, probably better than Gus, and I just thought you could give me some perspective."

Henry ran his left hand through the few hairs left on his head. "I believe Shawn wants this, Juliet." He put his hands together and leaned forward. "As a matter of fact, when it involves you, Shawn has always taken time to think, not make any haste decisions."

"I don't know about that."

"It's true. I mean he couldn't even get up the courage to ask you out." Henry paused, taking a sip of bottled water. "In fact," he said, standing up, "the more I think about it, he was too scared of having a serious relationship."

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge, and handed it to Juliet before sitting back down in his chair.

"He was in a serious relationship with Abigail," Juliet said before taking a sip of water.

Henry laughed. "Shawn liked Abigail, maybe even loved her, but what's ironic is when he had to choose between the two of you, he chose you."

"No, he didn't. They just broke up. It was a few months before Shawn and I got together."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He leaned back in his chair. "When the two of you were kidnapped, we could only use department resources to save one of you, and he chose you."

Juliet's expression turned blank. She remembered Shawn's words from yesterday, "It's always been you," and his confession made even more sense to her now. Jules blinked as she thought back to the night she was taken, tied to the top of the clock tower, the cold wind beating against her face as she waited, praying for a miracle. She knew Shawn had been the one to save Abigail, but she never realized everyone had come to rescue her, instead. Juliet couldn't stop a tear from escaping her eye as she realized the sacrifice he had made.

"I can't believe he did that." She spoke softly, composing herself.

"He loved you. Look, you need to understand that Shawn is doing this because he wants to, and quite frankly, he's never liked change." Henry took the water out of Juliet's hands and grasped her cold palms. "If he's decided to move away with you, to marry you, he's sure."

Juliet and Henry heard the front door close, and within seconds, Shawn walked into the living room.

"Jules, what are you doing here?"

She released Henry's hands, and stood up. "Your dad and I were just talking."

"Yeah, what brings you by?" Henry walked over to Shawn.

"I need to talk to you." He said, scratching the back of his head. He hated to admit when he needed to speak with his father.

"Well, you'll have to wait until I get back. I've got to go pick up your mom from the airport."

"Mom's coming?" Shawn asked as he walked over to Juliet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't think she would miss your wedding day, did you?" Henry laughed. "I'm just going to go grab my wallet," he said, starting to walk away.

As he disappeared upstairs, Shawn stepped back from Juliet, giving her an inquisitive grin.

"So, what's the real reason you came here?"

"Does there have to be reason?" Juliet shifted uncomfortably.

"You were talking about me." He affirmed.

"Well, not in a bad way. I just wanted to ask your father if…" Juliet stopped, knowing Shawn wouldn't like her answer.

"Jules." He lifted her chin up. "Ask him what?"

His eyes narrowed, looking for an answer. Shawn never liked the thought of her being close to his father, especially if it led to conversations about him.

"I wanted to know if he thought you were sure about our life together, our future."

"Are you serious?" Shawn brought hands up to head as he walked to the other side of the room, pulling his hair in anger.

"I'm just trying to understand, babe."

"Understand? Understand what?" His voice rose.

"Why you're acting differently." Juliet gestured. "Why you're all of a sudden making such major life decisions. The proposal, the move. You even said you wanted children last night, which I still can't believe." Her eyes widened as she let of a frustrated breath.

Shawn snickered, his gaze getting more indignant. "You think I don't want this." His voice continued to get louder. "You think I'm not capable of making a mature decision. I mean, how could I?" He raised his hands to his chest. "Hell, I even tried to move back in with my parents about a year ago."

He looked towards his father, who had just reappeared in the living room.

"You're misunderstanding, Shawn." She tried to walk closer to him, but he backed away.

"I think I understand perfectly, Jules."

"I want you to be happy." She started to cry. "I'm asking you to leave your best friend, your father, your job, everything."

Shawn stared at her, his eyes burning with hurt, not only from Juliet's disbelief, but also from her display of emotions in front of him. He never liked to see her cry, especially when he was the reason for it.

"You can't just pretend it's all okay." She wiped some tears with the back of her hand, before shaking her head as she surveyed him. "This just isn't the Shawn I'm used to."

Henry stood to the side, not saying a word, letting them attempt a resolution.

"That's the problem." Shawn stepped closer to Juliet, wiping away some tears above her lip with his thumb. "I've always acted like such an ass. I lied to you for years, Jules." He looked down, forcing his eyes shut, ashamed. A few seconds later, his bloodshot eyes met the blue pools of hers. "I guess you'll never really trust me."

Shawn placed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, his jaw muscles tightening as he walked towards the kitchen, retreating out the back door as it slammed behind him. She was shaken, seeing this vulnerable side of Shawn.

"I'll go talk to him," Henry said, walking past Juliet. She gently grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"I've got this."

Henry nodded. "Try to get him to stay. He wanted to talk. Obviously, he needs to."

Juliet gave an affirmative nod, and Henry left for the airport. She walked to the back door, took a deep breath, and turned the knob. As she opened it, she saw Shawn sitting on the back steps. He didn't turn to face her; instead, he continued looking down at his blue tennis shoes as he picked at the bottom of his black t-shirt. Juliet closed the door behind her, and walked towards Shawn, sitting down next to him as she shifted her body to the left, to face him.

"Shawn, I'm sorry." She laced her fingers together, just as he was doing. Juliet knew she needed to relax, so she decided to let her hands rest in her lap, instead. "I should have told you I was coming here."

He shook his head. "Jules," he brought his hands to his chest, "I need to be the one apologizing."

"I meant well."

"I know you did." Shawn let his hands rest against his thighs. Then, he turned to face Juliet.

"Sweetheart, I just want you to believe me, believe that I'm not having doubts."

"Baby, you have to admit that it's so out of character for you to make such life changing decisions. I'm not so sure we would even be together if I hadn't kissed you that day in Declan's living room."

Shawn looked down again, pursing his lips. He knew Juliet was right because he never could tell her how he felt. He had tried many times and failed. Shawn had always had the inability to be serious, but he knew he had to step up now, say what needed to be said. He took her hands in his, moving closer to her as their knees touched.

"Okay, here it goes." Shawn cleared his throat before looking into her eyes. "I love you." Juliet tilted her head, smiling, as he continued. "I love you, and you have every reason to doubt me because we are moving a little fast. But what I do know is that I've imagined our life together for years." Juliet's hands caressed Shawn's as he continued his declamation. "I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to go see scary movies with you, sing 80s karaoke, make prank phone calls to Gus and Lassie."

Juliet laughed. "We do all of those things, Shawn."

"Exactly, but we can't get married and start a family if you don't believe, in your heart, that I'm ready, and I am. Please, trust me."

She looked into Shawn's eyes, and where she normally saw a hint of mischievousness or dishonesty, she didn't see any.

"I do trust you, I do." She assured him. "Your father was right." Juliet smiled. "You have always been sure. You've always known what you wanted."

"I'm not sure I follow, Jules." He shook his head.

"So many times you tried to tell me how you felt about me. You even went as far as tailoring my horoscope."

"You caught the whole Apple Jacks thing?" He shot her a sexy grin.

"Yeah, I did." Juliet nodded. "It's kind of weird we bonded over Froot Loops, though."

"Well, there's obviously more delicious flavor going on there, Jules. In fact, I would argue the Froot Loops brought us back together."

For the first time that afternoon, Juliet laughed. She loved how he could take any serious conversation and say one thing to make her feel at ease.

"Back to the topic at hand." She grinned. "I always ignored the signs, tried to repress my feelings because I thought it was the right thing to do."

"I remember another time when we skated together, you were so forward." Juliet looked up at Shawn's vigilant stare, his eyes warm, inviting. "There was one moment, in particular, that I'll never forget." She leaned forward, her lips inches from Shawn's. "I believe you called it close talking." Juliet leaned closer, until their lips were nearly touching. He swallowed deeply, feeling her warm breath against his mouth.

"I've always loved you," Shawn said, meeting Juliet's gaze. "Promise me, no more skepticism."

"You have my word, Spencer." Their eyes didn't leave each other's as she continued. "If I could go back, I wouldn't have let you walk away that night."

"Well, what would you have done detective?" He leaned in closer, his lips encompassing hers.

Juliet smiled as she pressed her lips to his. Shawn returned her kiss as his hands rested at the small of her back. She let her mind wonder back to the moment, in the SBPD, all those years ago. She wanted to relive it, imagine how things would've been if she hadn't denied her feelings for him, but she knew, she couldn't change it. She could only focus on the present, how great things were now, how devoted he was to her. As she drifted back to reality, she savored the feel of Shawn's lips against hers, sucking hard on her bottom lip. He, too, was lost in thought, wishing he could have been more mature. Perhaps, he wouldn't have to prove to Juliet how much he wanted a life with her, even if it meant making sacrifices. Their lips parted, and as she looked into the hazel fire of Shawn's eyes, all her doubt faded away. Juliet knew she shouldn't question him anymore.

"Why don't we go home?"

"Your dad wants you to wait on him to get back."

"Well, in that case."

Shawn took her hand as he stood up, pulling Juliet to her feet. She followed him through the house, and upstairs to his bedroom, where he closed the door. His lips immediately crashed against hers, as they rushed to his bed, falling onto it. Shawn was on top of her in a matter of seconds, pulling both of their shirts off in record time. Her white, lace bra pressed against his chest as he kissed intensely, his tongue pursuing hers. Juliet's hands explored his body, tracing across his newly sculpted chest, his strong back, his firm shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed on his chest until he was underneath her. Juliet broke their kiss and stared down at Shawn as she sat down on top of him, his erection showing no constraint as she felt the pressure between her legs. She unbuttoned his pants and quickly unzipped them before pulling the hard material off, along with his boxers. He reached up to unbutton her jeans, but she stopped him, lowering her body against his. Shawn decided to remove her bra instead, throwing it aside and admiring her breasts, squeezing them gently. Juliet gave a low growl as her teeth pulled his bottom lip. She trailed warm, wet kisses down his body, until she finally reached his member, pulsing against her chest.

"Please, Jules."

She grinned at him, licking her bottom lip. "I need you to be a little more specific than that."

Shawn explicitly described what he needed, what he wanted, as her mouth closed around him. He moaned, burying his hands in Juliet's hair as she made his body tense in pleasure beneath her. However, the sound of Henry and Mattie downstairs quickly changed everything.

**Thank you all for continuing to read! I hope you are enjoying, and I would love to hear your reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sound of muffled voices startled Juliet, causing her teeth to graze against Shawn as she broke contact. He hadn't heard the noise; instead, he was lost in her oral assault. Failing to feel her warm mouth around him anymore, sucking, teasing, he raised his head to find her cheeks flushed in panic.

"Why did you stop, Jules?"

"Your parents are home." Her voice was low, but exclamatory, nonetheless.

The two were silent, and seconds later, Juliet's claim was confirmed. With a quick sprint across the room, Shawn locked the bedroom door. He turned to see Juliet, still topless, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was frustrated as he leisurely walked towards the bed with a mischievous grin, acting nonchalantly about parents return.

"We have to get dressed." Juliet tried to stand up, but was met with a playful push from Shawn, forcing her to fall back on the bed. He climbed on top of her, pulling her body against him.

"Damn it, Shawn, this isn't the time." She struggled beneath him until his right hand disappeared beneath her, forcing her hips to jolt against him. Juliet sighed at the friction, unable to ignore the tingling between her thighs. She met his blazing eyes above her.

"I've waited seven years to make love to you in this bed, detective O'Hara. I am not taking no for an answer."

He unbuttoned her pants, and pulled down the zipper before sliding his hands inside her panties.

"We're not alone." The last word barely escaped her mouth as his hand began caressing her, moving in circles.

"You're ready, Jules," he smiled, "and besides, after the compromising position I caught my parents in, they owe me."

Shawn's lips crashed into hers as he forced her pants down, causing Juliet to moan in his mouth as his hand found its former position. She reached between them and removed her panties, their tangled feet kicking the thin material off the bed. She grinded against Shawn's hand as two of his fingers twirled inside her.

"You like that?" Shawn questioned as he hovered above her, watching her expression stiffen.

Unable to speak, she nodded, feeling his fingers stroke her gently, but firmly. His member quickly replaced his hand, causing her to cry out beneath him. Juliet scolded herself for making a sound, knowing they needed to stay quiet. He moved slowly above her, resting his forehead against hers as he groaned with every thrust. Juliet wrapped her legs high around his chest, causing him to go deeper.

In a whisper, she pleaded for him to go faster, and he was more than happy to oblige. The sound of Shawn's accelerated thrusts filled the room as he pushed harder, causing her to shudder beneath him. She quietly sighed beneath him as he stretched her, causing the supreme combination of pleasure and pain. Juliet's nails clawed into his back as Shawn eagerly pressed on.

Henry and Mattie had been downstairs, scanning the living room and kitchen, even checking outside for the missing duo. Mattie insisted they look upstairs, but Henry was persistent in his efforts to keep her downstairs. He knew where Shawn and Juliet probably were, and he suspected his ex-wife hadn't considered the possibility of her son doing something questionable in his old bedroom. He kept trying to distract her, showing her small projects he was working on, bringing up odd topics of conversation. Eventually, eager to see her son, Mattie briskly walked up the stairs, with Henry still protesting behind her. Being headstrong, she ignored him. He fell silent as they walked towards Shawn's bedroom door, knowing he couldn't delay her search any longer.

To Henry's surprise, the door was cracked open and they were met with sounds of laughter. Mattie slowly pushed the door open, and she and Henry walked in on quite an intense Rock 'Em Sock 'Em boxing match. Shawn and Juliet were focused on the game, ignoring Henry and Mattie's presence as they laughed and shouted one-liners at each other. Juliet could feel the pressure mounting, and couldn't help but feel some odd release as Shawn knocked the head off her robot.

"Ha-ha. Who's badass now?" Shawn retorted as Juliet slapped his arm.

Henry cleared his throat to announce his presence. They looked in their direction, acting surprised. Shawn greeted his mother, who proceeded to kiss his cheeks, something he still found embarrassing. Juliet exchanged pleasantries with Mattie before she insisted on taking Jules downstairs to discuss the plans for the wedding reception. She quickly pulled Juliet out of the room, only allowing her to shoot a split second grin Shawn's way. He smiled and moved the Rock 'Em Sock 'Em game over to his desk, making a mental note to take it with him before he left. Henry stood motionless, his hands in his pockets as he observed the state of Shawn's bedroom.

"So, how long did it take you and Juliet to get dressed?"

Henry grinned at his son, who was now sitting on the bed. Shawn looked down at the floor as he raked his right hand through his hair. Henry knew he would be reaching for his personal security blanket next, and before the thought could fully enter his mind, Shawn was sitting on the bed, holding one of his Spiderman bed pillows in his lap. Henry patted his leg as he sit down next to him.

"For once, you're speechless." Henry laughed, his son still looking down. He, however, noticed Shawn's lips form a faint smile. He finally made eye contact with his father, realizing he didn't seem mad.

"How did you know about me and Jules?"

"Shawn, the sheets are in disarray, and I know you didn't bring her up here to play games."

"Well…" Shawn's voice trailed off, recounting, in his head, what he and Juliet had done just a few minutes earlier.

Henry chuckled at Shawn's ability to add humor to even the most awkward of conversations. He wasn't going to chastise his son. Juliet was the woman he was going to marry, which made Henry take a mellow approach.

"Look, I don't care what you did up here. You obviously worked things out with her, which is good."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Shawn nervously patted his feet up and down on the floor.

"You're a Spencer, it happens. We still need to talk."

"As in putting words together to form a sentence?" He gave his father a dumbfounded look. Henry never wanted to have a discussion, unless he was giving Shawn a recap of one of his lodge meetings, or correcting him for being wrong.

"Shawn, you obviously came here for a reason earlier, and it wasn't to find Juliet."

He clutched his pillow tighter at the thought of getting his dad's advice, but when it came to Jules, he had been right in the past. After all, Henry convinced him to not give up on her, even when she was dating Declan. Shawn would have talked to Gus, but even though he was his best friend, he never liked to show weakness around him. He knew this advice needed to come from Henry. Letting out a sigh, Shawn looked to his dad.

"I'm afraid I'm going to screw-up." Shawn's expression was blank. "Jules is going to need me to step-up, and I want to do that. I want to be a good husband." He stressed.

"Shawn, you will screw-up." Henry stated, matter of factly, before patting Shawn's leg again. "But you're also going to do a lot of things right."

"I feel like I'm already failing. I keep having to convince her that I want this," he stressed, "that I want to start our life together. That's what we were arguing about."

"You have to understand her apprehension, Shawn." Henry shifted, making himself more comfortable. "On a normal day, your most important decision is what you're going to get off the ice-cream truck."

"Pop, that's not even a decision. It's always going to be the bomb pop. There are three layers of delicious flavor there." Shawn said, using his hands to illustrate the tiered flavors of cherry, lime, and blue raspberry. He could see his dad didn't find his change of subject amusing.

"Look, I may not have a good track record of making decisions, but I've never been so sure of something, in my life."

"Shawn, if I can give you one piece of advice, it's that you need to listen to Juliet. Think of it as a project."

"I don't think you can compare a relationship to a middle school science experiment." Shawn shook his head.

"Yes, you can." Henry started flailing his arms, becoming more animated as he tried to prove a point. "What's the one reason you did those projects?"

Shawn pondered a moment. "Well, I guess some did them to pass, but the real reason was to impress the girls."

"Damn it, Shawn, be serious." Henry raised his voice, becoming more impatient.

"I am. How else do you think I snagged my first kiss? Fifth grade science. She liked my balls." Shawn paused, knowing what he had just said could be taken the wrong way. He raised his finger to correct himself. "My planetary balls, that is."

Henry wanted to laugh at his son's wit, but he knew he would continue to take their conversation as a joke, if he did. He knew better than anyone that Shawn's best defense mechanism against serious discussion was a mass array of jokes.

"The projects were about discovery, Shawn, and that's how a relationship is, a marriage, you're constantly learning new things about each other. You're learning what works and what doesn't, but you can't give up. Quite frankly, your mom and I would probably be together today if I had listened, put in some effort. Don't mess up like I did, kid."

He glanced at his father and nodded, understanding the meaning of his message. Henry ruffled Shawn's hair, and announced he was going downstairs to save Juliet from Mattie's scrupulous discussion of the reception. When he left the room, Shawn took the time to straighten his sheets. He became distracted when he saw an old model police car, resting on the chest of drawers, adjacent to the bed. Shawn examined it as he recalled the hours he spent working on it with his dad, putting it together and painting it until every detail was perfect. He and Henry hadn't always gotten along, but Shawn knew his dad would do anything for him. Even though he was anxious to move away with Jules, he was a bit apprehensive about leaving his father, again. However, he recalled Juliet's story of how people at the Owl's Nest seemed to know Henry rather well. He knew his father wouldn't be alone.

"Shawn." Juliet uttered his name as she stepped into the room. As soon as he heard her voice, he acknowledged her, sitting the old police car back where he found it.

"Hey, Jules." Shawn walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, nuzzling his head against her neck. He breathed in deeply as the scent of her sweet perfume calmed him, grounded him, and made him feel he was right where he needed to be. Juliet smiled, placing a soft kiss against his neck. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, knowing she could hug him for an eternity.

"What's this for?" She squeezed him tighter, snuggling her face against his shoulder.

"I just love you." Shawn leaned back, not breaking contact, his expression lit up. "Isn't that reason enough?"

"Uh huh," Juliet said as Shawn placed his thumb at the center of her chin, pulling her in for a slow kiss. He tenderly traced his lips with hers, feeling her weakening with his touch. She ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the short, but stimulating kisses. His hands found her hair as he deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of her lips, her tongue caressing his.

The two were so entranced, they didn't hear Mattie and Henry approach the bedroom door. Shawn's parents didn't say anything, at first. Mattie actually felt a bit emotional, watching her son in Juliet's embrace. She had never seen the two hug, let alone kiss; however, it was obvious to her that Shawn was in love. Henry noticed the smile on Mattie's face, and placed his arm around her, knowing she was happy for him. For the second time that afternoon, Henry cleared his throat. Shawn's eyes darted open, and he carefully ended his kiss with Juliet. She turned in the direction of Shawn's stare, blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt, we just wondered if you were coming back down," Mattie said.

Shawn proceeded to pick up his Rock 'Em Sock 'Em game, explaining he and Juliet needed to leave if they were going to make it to the party Marlowe and Carlton were throwing for them. The four made their way downstairs, saying their goodbyes. Shawn searched his pockets as he stood in the doorway of the house.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Juliet asked as he struggled.

Shawn handed her an open bag of Reese's Pieces, his trusty pocketknife, a bottle cap, and a small C3PO action figure, before pulling a key out of his pocket.

"This is for you, pop." He placed the key in his hand, with a Psych key chain attached. "It's my motorcycle."

Henry shook his head as he attempted to give the key back to him.

"No, Shawn. You've had that thing for a long time. You take it with you to Miami."

"No." He shoved Henry's hands away. "She's yours." Shawn put his arm around Juliet. "I don't need her anymore."

Mattie became teary eyed, placing her hand to her chest.

"Goose, you're all grown up."

He looked to Juliet, who met his stare with a smile.

"I don't know about that." Shawn laughed.

"Son, at least keep her to drive off on your wedding night."

"Lassie already did that at his wedding. I've got something a little more creative in mind."

"Oh, do tell." Juliet grinned as she shoved his items back in his pocket.

"You'll just have to wait for it," Shawn said, in a heightened voice, as he always did with the phrase.

Shawn and Juliet said their goodbyes, and walked towards her car. As Henry and Mattie watched the green Beetle back down the driveway, Mattie gave Henry a quizzical look.

"What?" He laughed at her facial expression.

"They weren't really playing a game up there, were they?"

"Sharp as ever." Henry placed a chaste kiss against her cheek.

Later that evening, Marlowe and Carlton were busy getting things prepared in their home for the bachelor/bachelorette party. The only reason Carlton considered such a get together was because Juliet was his partner, and he wanted to do something nice for her, regardless of how he felt about Shawn. He arranged all the bottles of alcohol on the kitchen table, making sure there were enough disposable cups stacked nearby. Marlowe had taken the liberty of making a few hors d'oeuvres, which she placed on the kitchen countertops. They heard a knock at the door, and Lassiter made a quick sprint to open it. As he expected, it was Shawn and Juliet, and he ushered them inside. Marlowe was quick to compliment Juliet on her strapless, navy blue dress that flowed against the top of her knees as she walked. Shawn made a quick remark that he wasn't complimented on his jeans and gray, buttoned down, quarter length shirt. His wit always made Marlowe laugh, leaving only a smirk on Lassiter's face. The chief stood up from her sitting position on the couch, and greeted them before asking everyone take a seat.

Shawn sat in one of the living room chairs, patting his lap in encouragement for Juliet to sit there. Marlowe and Lassie were seated next to Karen, on the couch, and unless Juliet wanted to sit in the other chair across the room, she had no choice but to humor Shawn. Normally, she would try to avoid all contact with him around the chief and Carlton, even though they had been a couple for a few years. Juliet reminded herself they were there, after all, to celebrate her relationship with Shawn. Finally, she rested in his lap, lacing her fingers with his.

"So, what's this about chief?" Shawn asked.

"Well, it's a proposition." Karen crossed her legs, pulling the black lace of her dress down. "I recently talked to the mayor, and I told him we've been busier than usual at the department."

Carlton nodded in agreement, as she continued.

"He's approved the budget for us to have another head detective, of sorts. He was hesitant, that is until I mentioned your name, O'Hara."

Juliet held onto every word the chief said. She wasn't sure what was about the happen, but her nerves were in full throttle.

"Apparently, he has a soft spot for you and Mr. Spencer here."

Shawn smiled, always happy to take any compliment that came his way. His grip on Juliet's hand tightened, encouraging her to loosen up. She pulled his left arm around her waist, and laced her other fingers with his.

"I want you to stay at the SBPD as head detective." Karen confirmed.

Shawn and Juliet's expressions were blank, stunned at the chief's offer.

"But." Juliet stuttered. "That's Carlton's job."

"You and detective Lassiter would technically have the same role. You will each have your own cases, but you'll still work together on the more challenging ones."

"Well, chief, it's a great offer, but Shawn and I probably need to discuss this."

"No, we don't." She looked to Shawn. "Jules, this is your decision."

"Now, keep in mind," Karen interrupted them, "if you stay, Mr. Spencer, we could still use the services of you and Mr. Guster."

"And by services we don't mean getting psychic vibrations or whatever it is you call that crap." Lassiter spurted.

Karen nodded in understanding, making Shawn and Juliet both shudder. They feared she knew Shawn's secret.

"Um, that's how I work. I have to examine my psychic aura." Shawn knew he was spouting nonsense, but he couldn't bear admitting the truth in front of Lassie and the chief. It was too much.

"Mr. Spencer, enough." Karen stared at Shawn as he turned pale, finally accepting the fact he wasn't fooling anyone, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. Being a psychic was whom he always professed to be, and he thought Juliet was the only one at the SBPD who knew the truth. He couldn't believe in the span of two days, he had discovered both Carlton and Karen knew the truth. Juliet was shocked, but she knew Shawn needed her support.

"Hey." She said softly, placing her hand against his cheek. He turned his head to look into her reassuring blue eyes. "It's okay." The color flooded to Shawn's face again, her words comforting him, but not easing the anger he felt.

"Did you just enjoy watching me make an ass of myself? Is that it?"

Juliet scolded Shawn as he sighed in frustration.

"Mr. Spencer, you do send the department on wild goose chases, and yes," Karen leaned forward, putting her hands together, "you even make an ass of yourself sometimes, but you're a good detective. You really can sense things, see things that we can't."

Shawn didn't feel tense anymore as he let his back rest against the chair.

"Juliet, if you need some time to think, that's okay." Karen decided on a quick change of subject.

"Shawn and I need to talk." Juliet stood up, pulling Shawn to his feet as they walked down the hall to Carlton's office, leaving the room silent.

**I appreciate the new reviews and follows, and I still look forward to your responses! Will they stay in Santa Barbara? Stay tuned…**


End file.
